


Date Night

by SocialBookWorm



Series: A Different Sort of Binary [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Roman the oblivious boy, Fluff so thick you can eat it, Literally just a smidge, Logan has to corral all these idiots, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Office AU, Patton just loves his boyfriend, Secretly Dating, Starting Virgil as Super Gay, With a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Virgil loved Patton, desperately, with all his heart. The only problem was they weren’t exactly open with their relationship.The other side of Step 3: Profit





	Date Night

It was Friday night, which also meant it was Steven universe night. Aka Date night. And the two of them had a very specific tradition to help unwind from the work week. Virgil queued up the episode that they had finished on last week, listening fondly to Patton putter around in the kitchen.

He fluffed the pillows on the couch to perfection, dug out the soft, worn blanket that they had picked out together, and sat down. Patton let out the same squeal that he always did and plopped down between his legs, two mugs balanced carefully in his hands. Virgil swept the blanket over both of their laps, and accepted the mug. 

He wound his arms around Patton’s shoulders hooking his chin over his boyfriend’s head and starting the episode up.

Feeling his boyfriend’s warmth against his chest, Virgil let the stress bleed off of his shoulders, watching Patton as much as he did the cartoon. He had seen it all before- they both had- and they watched it more for the atmosphere than anything else.

Patton curled an ankle around his calf and Virgil felt a small smile creep up his lips. He buried his head into his boyfriend’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the scalp. This right here is where he wanted to stay for the rest of eternity. No upset clients, no pressure filled projects, no manager pining after his best friend.

“Idiots,” he murmured under his breath.

“Who?” Patton asked, shifting so he could look up at Virgil.

“Who do you think?” he muttered back.

Patton giggled, reaching up to poke at his cheek. “You think everyone is an idiot, almost as much as Logan does. Morons is what you normally save for friends though.”

Virgil’s chest tightened at those words, at how well this man knew him, and he tightened his grip around Patton’s shoulders. “Logan and Roman need to get their shit together. Or they’re going to end up old and alone and somehow living together forever pinning as they waste away with a dozen cats each-”

“Logan doesn’t like cats,” Patton said, leaning back into Virgil’s hold even more.

“Then Roman will have two dozen to make up for it,” Virgil said, “And to make it even worse the two will  _ still _ be trying to set us up.”

Patton grinned, “Oh, but I’d hoped that we’d be married at that point. I was planning on Logan being my best man.”

Virgil choked, feeling his face heat from his flush as Patton cackled, twining his fingers through Virgil’s. God, did he love this man.

* * *

Virgil blinked as Logan approached him, shoving his chair away from his desk. 

“Yo Lo,” he greeted, “What’s up?”

“Salutations,” Logan greeted, “I require some assistance that I think you can provide. One of the closet doors seems to be stuck and I would like you to attempt to open it before I contact maintenance.”

Virgil blinked, and shrugged, getting to is feet and shoving his hands into his pockets as he trailed after his manager. He opened his mouth to ask Logan why he hadn’t asked Roman first, seeing as the marketer had the better built body. Virgil snapped his mouth shut as he caught a glimpse of shoving Patton into the closet as they turned the corner and sighed.

Idiots.   
  


Raising his voice he asked, “You’re absolutely certain that you can’t get it open?”

Logan waved at the door, and Virgil shrugged. Another hair brained scheme to get them together meant more time with Patton after all. He tugged the door open and stumbled as Roman’s foot caught his own. Patton’s arms were open and ready for him.

“Whoops!” Roman’s voice echoed through the closet, “Don’t worry guys we’ll get someone from maintenance to get you out of there!”

Even expecting something like that, Virgil couldn’t help the vicious curse that slipped from his lips. “I have a project, you moron!” he shouted back, ignoring the way that Patton giggled next to him.

“One of these days we’re all going to get fired,” Virgil complained, leaning into the arm that Patton wrapped around his waist.

“Oh come on Virge, there’s no way that Logan would let that happen.” Patton grinned, “We’re a  _ staple _ of his office life now.”

Virgil smothered a laugh, hands coming up to cover his smile. Patton’s hands tugged them gently from their position, and his lips quirking up. “You don’t have to hide,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the palm of Virgil’s hand. “I love your laugh. It’s beautiful.”

Virgil felt a quiet surge of guilt. It had been his idea to hide their relationship; he had wanted something to be just  _ his _ , even if Patton would have been ready to take a bullhorn to the rooftops if that was what convinced Virgil of his love. He leaned forward, crowding Patton up against the wall and drowning those thoughts out with the feeling of Patton’s lips on his.

He’d make it up to his boyfriend later.

* * *

Virgil ran a hand through his hair, wondering if coming out to Logan for advice would help his situation. Patton wanted to get the two together, and while Virgil was all for ending the pining, he couldn’t help but worry. Because he was starting to think that maybe Patton was it for him, that he’d never love anyone as much as the man he had now and-

And he was insisting on keeping the whole thing a secret. As funny as getting married without telling Roman would be, Virgil thought they’d have to come to an agreement first, or maybe Patton had been serious with all his joking about getting married lately-

“Hey! Dark and Dank!” Virgil let out a breath as Roman slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing a welcome relief from his thoughts.

“Come to get me locked in another closet?” Virgil asked dryly, fighting against the urge to rub his neck. It would ruin his concealer.

“That was an accident,” Roman protested, “I would never lock you up somewhere horrible like that!”

Virgil let out a disbelieve hum, if only because Roman had a thing for the classics and locking a couple up into a closet was one of those. He’d have more complaints about it if it weren’t for the fact that Patton seemed to agree with him and adored the time they got to spend together because of it.

Patton waved at him, and Virgil felt his lips twitch up into a small soft smile. And seeing Patton light up at the sight of him chased away the lingering shadows from his earlier thoughts. They all seemed so stupid when Patton adore every moment, adored  _ him _ , as unbelievable as it still seemed on bad days.

“Salutations,” Logan greeted, and Virgil blinked as he realized what they were planning this time. He fought back a sigh and braced himself as Roman’s foot tangled with his own. Dragging Roman down with him was sweet, sweet revenge.

Patton's arms were ready and waiting for him, the shorter man nuzzling his hair as he gripped him tight. Virgil could feel a flush creep up his face as Patton took the opportunity to peck his check before pulling away and Virgil couldn’t help but scratch the spot self consciously.

Patton giggled, and Virgil forgot about the other two as his world narrowed down to Patton as he felt his panic rise. Because he knew he had already made his decision.

Roman was going to kill him for getting engaged without letting him know.

* * *

Virgil personally thought that the two were getting more ridiculous the longer that it went on. Logan hadn’t even bothered to hide himself, though Virgil gave him props for at least changing out of his work uniform. Roman on the other hand….

(Virgil tried hard not to picture Patton in a sundress and failed.)

He mentally added that to his pro column about getting married. They wouldn’t have to put up with the two moron’s attempts at setting them up. Another would be that the money he had already spent on the ring wouldn’t go to waste, though he had made sure that he could return it. Just in case.

Maybe he should wait until April Fool’s. Just in case.

He slipped his hand into the pocket with the small box as he leaned forwards and whispered, “How much you willing to bet that they won’t notice if we slip off?”

Patton laughed, throwing his head back and Virgil leaned forward to grin at him.

“No deal,” Patton said, “Logan’s already lost.”

Virgil bit down on the words that he was already lost as well. That he had wandered off the path of life he thought he’d go down because Patton’s light had drawn him in. That he hadn’t realized that he was in a field of flower until he had finally managed to draw his eyes away from the beauty before him. That Patton made every day a shade better, an inch more bearable as long as he was in it.

“Let’s get ice cream,” he blurted instead, and wanted to die. 

Patton’s eyes lit up, and he reached out to drag Virgil along behind in as they fled from the small restaurant. Virgil twisted his wrist so he could thread his fingers into Patton’s and wondered if ice cream would ever stop meaning a time for just the two of them.

He hoped not.

His other hand fingered the small box and took a deep breath. It was Patton. It would be fine.

...as soon as he’d gotten revenge for his boyfriend shoving his ice cream into his face.

* * *

Virgil knew he was more skittish about this than he probably should have been, but haunted houses had never been his favorite. Patton took Logan with him whenever he really needed to itch his need for horror outside of movies. Because Virgil could bury his head in Patton’s chest if movies got too bad, but he couldn’t here.

And yet, Virgil had agreed to this. To help Patton lead Logan and Roman on with their new epic romance as Patton put it, but also because Virgil was rapidly drawing a blank on how to propose. He wanted it to be something worthy of Patton, something that was fitting for their relationship.

A haunted house wasn’t it but Virgil was starting to panic about how long it was taking and about Patton finding the ring before he was ready and what if Patton changed his mind before and-

Patton wound an arm around his waist, and Virgil couldn’t help but lean against the touch. He knew that Patton could feel him shaking, and the grip tightened as Patton launched into some ramble about the pros and cons of furless cats. Virgil let the words wash over him in a calming wave, closing his eyes and letting Patton guide them.

Someone screamed behind them and he flinched, slamming his shoulder against the wall as Patton cackled about something. Virgil tried to take a deep breath as footsteps rushed by them, and felt his panic rise as he found himself unable to. He pressed his hand to his chest, sliding down the wall and away from Patton’s hold.

The pressure on his chest increased and Virgil grit his teeth in frustration that was quickly drowned out by his panic. Of course this would happen- Was that movement over there- Where was Patton-

Familiar hands wrapped around his fingers, carefully untaggling them from his hair (and when had he done that) before Patton’s soft voice cut through his thoughts.

“In for four dear,” he whispered, and Virgil’s chest heaved at the command. He’d been giving into Patton since they met, and he wasn’t going to stop now. 

“Beautiful job,” Patton praised, “Now hold for seven- and out for eight. There we go. You’re doing amazing Virgil, keep that up.”

Patton squeezed his hand, and Virgil wondered if his boyfriend was going to end up bruised with how tight he gripped it. He toppled forward, burying his head into Patton’s chest as the other man reached up and ran his free hand through his hair. Patton’s heartbeat was a steady comfort as he focused on calming down.

And cursing the fact that he still hadn’t proposed.

* * *

Everything had to be perfect. Virgil paced his apartment, chewing on the bed of his thumb. Patton was due in for their regular date night at any moment and Virgil wanted to vibrate out of his skin. This was a stupid idea. It was a horrible idea, Patton was going to hate it, it was too simple, why did he ever think of-

The door creaked open, and Virgil felt his spine snap straight up.

“Virgil!” Patton called out, skipping into the apartment, “You ready?” 

He couldn’t work past the lump in his throat, swallowing hard as he nodded. Patton paused, eyes racking over his form and Virgil felt his panic skyrocket at the look.

“Hey,” Patton asked softly, stepping towards him instead of the kitchen and Virgil wanted to scream. “Everything alright?”

Virgil swallowed, and managed to croak out, “Yeah.”

Patton gripped his hand for a long moment, eyes searching his before nodding. Virgil felt rooted to the spot as Patton strode determinedly towards the kitchen, and he tried to will himself to follow after him. He knew that Patton was thinking that he’d get them settled and talk about it once Virgil had calmed down.

Virgil knew that wasn’t going to happen.

It was a choked sob that finally got Virgil moving. He rushed to the kitchen, apology ready on his lips but it died at the look on Patton’s face. His boyfriend pressed both hands to his face, and tears streaming down his face. But above his white knuckled hands, Patton’s eyes shone with untold joy.

Virgil really didn’t think the small bouquet of roses tucking into their usual mugs was worth that much excitement. Even with the incriminating small box tucked underneath it.

“You mean it?” Patton whispered, whirling to face him, and Virgil dropped to one knee in response. Patton sobbed again at the action and Virgil reached out, taking the hand Patton offered him into both of his hands.

“I do,” he whispered, “You’re- you’re- I can’t- can’t picture my life without- without you.”  He likced his lips willing himself to speak better, to give the sort of speech he knew that Roman could pull from the top of his head. “You- you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met Patton. Inside- inside and out. And I want the whole world-” He swallowed hard, “I want the whole world to know that you’re mine.”

Virgil blinked as he was suddenly facing the ceiling, a heavyweight wrapping itself around his chest. It wasn’t panic for once and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, burying his face into Patton’s hair. His boyfr- fiance sobbed against his chest, saying the same frantic thing over and over again.

“Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes-”

Virgil felt like he could fly to the moon, Patton at his side the whole time. He snickered, tugging lightly on Patton’s shirt. “Are you going to get off me so I can give you your ring?”

Patton nuzzled into his chest and hummed thoughtfully.

“No.”

Virgil snickered again, “But then what about the ring?”

“I’m fine as long as I’m a- _ round _ you,” Patton giggled in reply and Virgil couldn’t help the laugh that came from his lips. He couldn’t help a lot of things around Patton he realized.

“Come on,” he nudged Patton, “I want to know if you like it.”

“I love it-!”

“You haven’t seen it yet Pat,” Virgil pointed out as he finally heaved the two of them back to a sitting position.

“But you picked it out, so I’m sure I’ll love it!” Virgil flushed at the words, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs. Patton giggled, and grasped his face, drawing him in for a soft kiss, a simple press of lips on lips. “Because I love you!”

Virgil grinned, reaching out for the box.

Then, because Virgil was sure that the universe was determined to hate him, as he slid the ring onto Patton’s finger-

“Yo nerds!” Roman slammed the door to their apartment open. “You never showed to our carefully planned outing how dare- WAIT IS THAT A RING?”

Logan peered out from behind Roman and blinked. “Ah, congratulations.”

“LOGAN THEY SKIPPED OVER DATING WHAT SORT OF ROMANTIC-”

Virgil groaned, but it twitched into a grin as he felt Patton giggle against his chest. 

Life was...decent at least.

* * *

 

Logan loved the sound of blades on ice, the simple crack as a body moved in precise movements. His boyfriend not so much. 

He held his arms out carefully as Roman wobbled again, hands tightening around Logan’s forearms. “Excellent, now lean back to help shift your center of gravity, yes just like that very good Roman.”

Roman grinned at him, until he stumbled, practically falling into Logan’s arms which would have been a pleasant experience if the others hadn’t skated by at the same moment. Virgil whistled in time with Patton’s giggles. 

“Looks like the matchmaker  _ fell _ in love himself,” Virgil taunted and Logan clenched his teeth at the pun while Roman sputtered.

“You got together!” Roman protested, “I think that makes me the perfect matchmaker!”

“Whatever you say Ro!” Virgil called over his shoulder and Roman glared at his back.

“The moment I figure this out-”

Logan felt a smirk climb up his face. The night was young, and Roman’s face was a gorgeous red. “Shall I avenge your honor?” he deadpanned, and Roman’s face flushed an ever deeper red.

“L-Logan-!”

“I’m going to take that as a confirmation.” Logan pressed a swift kiss to Roman’s check, delighting in the way that it flustered the PR rep even now, and kicked off the ice. Patton glanced over his shoulder and squealed, grasping Virgil’s hand and dragging him in an attempt to escape.

Roman’s shouts carried over the wind, mixing with Virgil’s cackles and Logan grinned, fierce and bright.

And even in the moonlight, the two rings Patton and Virgil wore glinted on their fingers.


End file.
